


不端

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, 狼米/眉兔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2018.5.17架空，狼米眉兔，成人体态摸鱼





	不端

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2018.5.17  
> 架空，狼米眉兔，成人体态  
> 摸鱼

这是最后一次了。

亚瑟贴着墙根，拉低了三角垂帽，又收拢斗篷将自己包裹在暗沉布料之下。他压低身子，躲过冷冰冰的月光，越过一片灌木丛，轻车熟路地穿过一片沼泽的同时也不忘警惕地向后扫视。

亚瑟长长的兔耳在奔跑过程中常常被颠出来，又被主人粗暴地塞进斗篷去，有时候他嫌这对毛茸茸又四处乱甩的耳朵麻烦，只有在冬天拿来捂脸的时候才觉得它们多少是有点用处的。

啊……至少我已经足够大到不会像小时候一样踩到耳朵被绊倒了。亚瑟自嘲地笑了一下，身为一只垂耳兔这也太丢脸了，被那个笨蛋笑话也是……啊，该死。

亚瑟懊恼地甩甩头。

这是最后一次了，给那个不知死活的笨蛋送药……这种蠢事！！

即使这一个晚上乃至每天每夜，亚瑟都不想管某个笨蛋的死活。他不停给自己灌输“最后一次”的理念，事实上他的心一旦遇到与阿尔弗雷德·琼斯这个名字有关的问题都会像摆钟上的摆锤一般摇摆不定；种族荣誉感和沉重的道德枷锁束缚着亚瑟，而他的心却无法控制地倒向阿尔弗雷德。可笑、你！兔族命定的勇士，爱上了一匹可恨的、狡诈的狼！每念至此，亚瑟心中不免泛起一阵阵抽痛。他没忍住发出了一声响亮的抽泣，又被急促的呼吸呛到咳倒在地上。

匍匐于地蜷缩成一团，亚瑟紧捏住胸口的衣襟，捏得那样紧、好像这样就可以将他分裂的心给挖出来，割成两半——属于阿尔弗雷德的那半丢进沼泽喂鳄鱼，属于兔族的那半安回去，那样他就可以毫无二心地守卫兔族，免于日日夜夜每每念起那张面孔就难受得喘不过气来！

可是，没了那半心，他会死。

亚瑟跪在地上的身影静默了一会儿，仲夏夜的热意让他凉透骨髓。清冷的月光像把锋利的剑，穿过他的身体，要把亚瑟·柯克兰——一个下作的叛徒给千刀万剖了。

随后他极缓慢地爬了起来，动作沉重得像是背上紧压着一块巨石……亚瑟难以呼吸。他回首望了望后方的路，层层叠叠的树枝阴暗森远。他又把头转回去了，在影影绰绰的枝叶的遮掩下，隐约能看到一座木屋的一角。

……那是他们的“家”。

使命感与归宿感不可抑制地争相涌上了他的心头，这汇成了一股动力泉、让亚瑟开始不顾一切地向着那个方向奔跑。

没了乱七八糟想法的干扰，亚瑟极顺利的就到了那栋他再熟悉不过的木屋里。他轻缓地踏上小台阶，手指拂过扶手上的木纹，当初某个怪力笨蛋扛着一株巨树抛到他眼前大谈美好未来的景象仿佛历历在目。

开锁的方法只有他们俩知道。握着门把手，左扭两下，右扭三下，向上推，往里一按。这都是那只自以为是的蠢狼的杰作，对方包裹自己手背的温暖像冬日的暖阳。

而今，唯有深夜冷风相伴。

门开了。

从窗口投射进来的莹白的光束里面是飞舞的小粒尘埃。亚瑟的直觉带他转进了阁楼最里的房间。

阿尔弗雷德。

是一直在心路历程中以“笨蛋”代称的人的名字，在目光接触到躺在小木床上的那具身体的时候，亚瑟嘴唇微张，呢喃出声。

看来是已经自己粗略处理过了，还没有蠢到那种程度……亚瑟帮熟睡着的人拨开鼻尖上的发梢，沾着血迹和尘土的脸英俊如初。睡着的样子倒显得无害，只是这安静有点过于吓人了。当亚瑟视线扫过对方蜜色发间内潜伏着的狼耳时不可言说的情感纷涌而上……理智使亚瑟控制住了自己，他移开视线，准备为对方狼狈不堪的身体做处理。

他打来水，为阿尔弗雷德用毛巾擦过一遍身体，手指掠过布满伤痕的肌肉分明的躯体时甚至有些不稳。瞧你这点出息。亚瑟将自己鄙视了一通，那只一发弓弩就能让他痛趴下的狼崽被残酷的生存法则历练成受群狼包围都无所畏惧、遍体鳞伤更激发他的血性的真正强大的成年公狼了。面对各方面都成长了的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟不由得发自内心地感到父母般的欣慰和难以忽视的心疼。 

包扎好伤口就该走了。亚瑟犹豫不决，最终没有勇气吻上那张思念已久的唇。他走到了门口，这时一只手臂撑在了他身侧的门板上。

亚瑟心突地一惊，另一只手臂“咚”地砸上了他另一边的门板。

“转过来，看着我，亚瑟。”

低沉沙哑的声线带着不予置疑的命令，一股寒意袭上了亚瑟的尾椎，让他不由得挺直腰板，肩胛骨并作一起。

他无法抗拒。

他无法抗拒！

气味、气味……食肉动物独有的浓厚气息几乎在瞬间紧紧包缠绕上了亚瑟的周身，烈酒般醇辣刺激，还有风尘与铁锈味——其中最为浓烈的、是阿尔弗雷德独有的肉欲感，那就像将人拖入十四层地狱的恶魔的吐息，霸道不容拒绝，争先恐后地占据了亚瑟身周每一粒空气。

亚瑟颤抖着转过了身体。

散发着荧光的亮蓝色的瞳孔已经极具攻击性地竖了起来，苏醒的狼像真正的捕食者，浑身上下散发着上位者强硬的气息。亚瑟的身体控制不住地剧烈颤抖起来，每一个细胞都在尖叫着臣服。

阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟的瞳孔，这让他觉得很不妙，仿佛全身都被这头狼的目光追索着，让他无处遁形。 被锁定的感觉很不好，亚瑟必须竭尽全力才能让自己不将头歪到一边，露出自己的脖颈以表现出示弱讨好之意。

就连不回避那对眼睛也是极难的，哪怕亚瑟的腿已经要抖成了筛子，但铭记于骨髓的自尊令他绝不有一丝一毫示弱的体现。而这该死的种族压迫！哪怕是曾经朝夕共处也让亚瑟本能地感到畏惧。亚瑟拼命抵着身后的门，不让自己因为腿软而滑倒在地上，在昏暗光线下显得雾蒙蒙的眼睛分毫不让地瞪了回去。殊不知这防备的样子只像只炸了毛的小松鼠一样毫无威慑性。

阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟逗笑了，“哈哈，瞧你，”狼漫不经心地说，“亚蒂，你还是老样子。”还是熟悉的讨人喜欢的笑容，可这压迫性却没有丝毫减弱的意思。亚瑟强压着并非出自本人意愿的恐惧，他能清楚感受得到气氛没有变得如对方说话的语气般轻松，不安分因子被挑动得更厉害了，他舔了舔唇瓣，试图说点什么，以缓解目前对他来说完全不利的状况——

阿尔弗雷德并没有给他这个机会。

侵略的舌在他开口的一瞬就大举入侵，唇齿间还带着些血腥味的唇覆上亚瑟刚润湿的唇瓣，随后狡猾的舌闯进来了，大力舔弄敏感的上颚，那架势粗暴野蛮，正是阿尔弗雷德一贯的做法。亚瑟的无处掩藏的舌被轻松找出来并且毫不客气地翻弄出来蹂躏碾压，被勾着顺从对方的意愿，舔到对方尖利的犬牙的瞬间亚瑟全身猛烈地颤抖了一下，随之而来的是更激烈的暴风雨般的热吻。不过狠下心来咬破对方舌尖的想使对方知难而退的想法并未奏效，渗出的血拌着唾液在两人的口腔内交换，应该排斥的味道让亚瑟感到不适并且作呕，但和阿尔弗雷德接吻的感觉却是舒服到浑身酥软。亚瑟被吻得腿几乎支撑不住身体了，而对方像是早有预感似和单手扶住他的腰，将人牢牢钳制在门板和自己的身体间的缝隙里。阿尔弗雷德灼热的鼻息喷在他的脸上，呼吸交错缠绵。

亚瑟身体的平衡完全交给阿尔弗雷德了。深吻使他呼吸不畅，全身发虚般瘫软无力。如果没有腰间那只有力的手，怕是要丢脸地瘫坐在地上。以掠夺走亚瑟口腔间全部氧气为目的、将对方拆吃入腹般的吻法停止在对舌尖的最后几下吮吸。随后是唇齿分离发出的响亮而令人羞耻的“啵”声。亚瑟大喘着气，因为激烈的吻而没有及时退回口腔的舌尖露在半张的唇瓣外面，而他双手紧抓斗篷的力道快把它抠破了——只有这样，他才能保证自己不会舒服到环上阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。

直到呼吸逐渐稳定，亚瑟才从两人紧贴的身体中发现对方的某处开始兴奋起来并贴在了自己的腹前，灼热如烙铁般的温度令亚瑟呼吸骤停，他无措且惊恐地抬头，恰巧对上阿尔弗雷德被欲情覆盖的双眸，赤裸裸的情欲在里面翻腾，这熟悉的目光让亚瑟不禁战栗，一个无比明晰的认识浮上了他的脑海——

我会在这里被强‖暴。

阿尔弗雷德低头重重吮吸了一口亚瑟裸露出来的修长脖颈，尖利犬齿划过兔子皮肤的触感令亚瑟毛骨悚然。而接下来阿尔弗雷德只是对着亚瑟重且有力地挺了几下胯，在亚瑟终于忍不住发出细微呻吟之后低吼了一声，又将脸埋在对方肩窝处深吸了一口亚瑟身上独有的清香气息，最后抬起头来紧盯亚瑟的扫视带着像是要用眼神将亚瑟浑身上下狠狠侵犯一遍的露骨。

就在亚瑟已经准备放弃抵抗之时任凭对方处置之时，阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，嘴唇贴着亚瑟的耳朵，低声说，“亚瑟……下次再让我看到你，我一定会就地占有你、把你变成我的。”说完便果断决绝地转身，几个大跨步仓促地翻身越过窗台，消失在了亚瑟的视线范围之内。

亚瑟贴着门板滑下来，身体仍在回念刚刚的激情轻颤着。

阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德……


End file.
